corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chaosraven/Writing practice
Been a while since i made a blog post....so lets see if i still got it.... Seeing as i have gotten over my writers block and now have free time at my disposal i need to get back into practice at writing. The following blog will be used to practice writing a variety of scenes all unconnected with each other of course.... Any feedback or pointers are welcome but will not accept harsh language from anyone....... The first scene will be written soon so keep an eye out. Scene 001 The atmosphere inside the Science Lab was thick with malevolence as it brought the ambient temperature of the room lower than normal. Jake's mobile light couldn't penetrate the darkness very well and as such raised several alarms within him, fear and panic being the main ones. Upon searching the room one item caught Jakes attention. The purple rose hairpin that Tessa always wears...stained with blood. Shocked, Jake turned around only to find something that brought him to the very edge of his sanity Upon the nearest table lied Tessa...dead, her usual smiling face replaced with one of shock and absolute terror as various stab wounds were shown around her body, but the worst was her chest as her rib cage had been forcibly pulled open and most of her insides removed...it must of been a slow and painful death..... Upon making eye contact with Tessa's eyes, Jake fell into dispair as a sudden yet violent chill pierced his heart and in turn the rest of his body. It wasn't long before Jake succumbed to the darkening. His only regret in life....not being able to protect her. Scene 002 The transport began to take off as Kosak stood and watched as the planet beneath the evacuation carrier began to enter the final stages of its own destruction. He safely escorted the woman in black to the transport, having to put up with her political and buracratic talks for a long time and could now rest easy knowing that his mission was complete, however.... "Bang!" A single gunshot was fired directly into Kosak's back as the transport reached high alttitude. As Kosak turned around injured he noticed a gauss pistol in the hands of the woman in black as she proceeded to shoot him again through the front of Kosak's armour, penetrating his left lung before she dealt the final blow by drop kicking him in the chest, causing Kosak to fly out of the back of the transport, just as the ramp was beginning to seal for atmospheirc conditions. As kosak fell towards the dying planet, it seemed as if not only time slowed down but also as if the gravitational pull of the planet was weakening. As he fell towards the distant planets surface, it began to fracture as lava vents and fissures began to open across the entire planet. It was not long now before the planet exploded from the core outwards. Kosak's vision began to lose colour before too long as he struggled to breathe as his left lung collapsed, but by this time it was too late. Before hitting the surface of the planet....the planet's core went critical, causing a catastrophic explosion on a galatic scale. Scene 003 After a long nights work Leo had finally finished creating his masterpiece....A selection of the cutest white chocolate cakes as well as a number of muffins and after sealing them in protective packaging, went to sleep as he had school tomorrow. The next day Leo felt his heart stop. He had forgotten the chocolates and muffins as he woke up late this morning ,if this were any other day it would not of been a problem.... however today was White Day and he needed the items to give to his friends but more importantly....Issania. In a state of panic Leo ran out of the classroom and went to his locker and upon opening it decided to hide in there until he could come up with a plan. The peace however was disturbed shortly afterwards as his locker was opened and his best mate dragged him out and demanded an explanation. After explaining himself, his friend understood and suggested he bunked school to get the items but only if Leo went now. With this in mind Leo dashed home as fast as he could to get the items and return. After getting the items and making it halfway back to school, fate decided to intervene as a heavy rain shower accompained by thunder and lightning descended upon Leo as he knew even with protective packaging the items would not last long in the wet. However Leo was determined to get back to school so he took the full force of the weather but will some luck he made it back to school during lunch and returned to his classroom where his friends were waiting. As the guys handed out their white day gifts, Leo handed out his chocolate muffins to share between everyone, whilst he handed issania the cute white chocolate cakes as a return gift for the gift he recieved on valentines day. When everyone left the room, Issania held Leo back for a minute and whilst blushing kissed him catching Leo off guard as he succumb to exhaustion and passed out. Scene 004 The city was reduced to nothing more than wreckage and debris.....Yet indiscrimainate bombing runs were still carried out in order to flush out and kill anyone still alive. As one of the last surviving members of the citizens defence force, Sergei had to lead whoever was still alive out of the city without being detected, but it was a job easier said than done with the constant bombing raids and PCA's roaming the streets slaughtering anything that moves. Most of the survivors with Sergei were only children who lost there families in the raids, Clara took the role of a mother figure and helped guide them as well as see to their wounds as a field medic. That night under the cover of darkness, Sergei and the group broke cover and stealthly moved through the city until..... *PING!* *BANG!* One of the children set off a claymore trap killing him instantly and wounding two others. Sergei helped Clara carry the wounded children as the noise would surely of alerted everyone to their presence. As the group ran through the ruins and rubble, a lone PCA sighted them and opened fire with its dual miniguns. Sergei and Clara took cover with the wounded children however the other two were riddled full of bullets penetrating the innocent youngests turning them into mince meat. However the PCA stopped firing and retreated causing both Sergei and Clara to become concerned as they got to their feet and ran. As they approached the outskirts of the city, cover became very scare, however the number of bodies increased. Without warning, Clara was stuck down by a sniper round to the cranium, her head exploding unnaturally as the young girl on her back was left wide open to attack as she cried at the sight in front of her. Sergei ran back and grabbed the girl narrowly missing sniper rounds in the process. The young girls additional weight on Sergei battle worn body took its toll but not enough to bring the old man down. The sniper continued to fire hitting Sergei in the chest causing him to fall, but for the sniper it was too late he recieved the order to pull out. Sergei managed to stand but had to let one of the children walk from now on. Atop the cliffside overlooking the city outside its borders, a sudden flash of intense light caught Sergei and the children's eyes.....anyone left in the city was now surely dead as a nuclear explosion engulfed the area Sergei once called home, however fate struck him as the wound he received hit its limit as Sergei's heart failed as he fell to the ground lifelessly. The children, now all alone....continued up the cliff and through the forest, their young bodies didn't have the energy or stamina to take them very far but if they remained there they would surely of been killed. Scene 005 The frozen wastelands offered nothing but a sharp penetrating frost like bite to anyone caught in it. Milly shivered as the warmth being supplied by her thermal gear was not enough to keep the cold as bay as well as the condensation build up both within her rebreather and her goggles. Staggering she made her way through the desolated tundra into a cave, her young age hampered her ability to travel far but it was enough before night fell and the monsters of the night awoke to search the open for their next victims. It turned out the cave Milly stumbled into was no ordinary cave as further in Milly, with the help of a shoulder lamp, found what was the entrance to a underground chamber left over from before the catastrophy. She carefully entered the chamber scared and not knowing what to expect. Further in her atmospheric display showed an oxygen environment free of radiation and with that sign of good news, Milly proceeded to remove her rebreather and goggles and letting down her hood to untie her hair from its knot letting it down for the first time in months. The chamber housed multiple rooms all full of scientific and medical equipment that Milly was too young to understand the knowledge of how they worked as she searched the main medical room she noticed one of the computer still functioning and went to take a peek at the monitor... "SYSTEM DAMAGED, REPAIR IS 3427 DAYS OVERDUE" "ALL SUBJECTS RELEASED, MINUS ONE FAILURE LOCATED IN STORAGE A" Milly curiously ran out of the room to find the storage room mentioned only to find frozen and ancient bodies causing her to panic as her nerves began to fray. She carefully passed the bodies and proceeded down the ancient forgotten hallways until she found the storage room she was looking for. Inside were a number of boxes filled with old documents as Milly searched every inch of the room to find nothing...only to find in the darkest corner ...a humanoid figure. Milly shone her shoulder lamp at the corner to reveal a robot body with a brain encased in metal on top of its structure. The robot was inactive to Milly's relief however upon leaving the room the machine grabbed Milly's right leg and dragged her into the corner and held her in such a fashion that she could not escape. After a time delay the robot sprung to life like a phoenix breaking free of a metallic body, the robot looked at Milly's face filling up with tears of panic.... "ERROR CONTROL CHIP MISSING, REROUTING SYSTEMS!" The robot blinked before coming to it senses "Where am i?....What happened to me and the others who were here?" The robot asked the young girl apologising for the way it handled her. After a short explanation of what happened by Milly, the robot decided to watch over Milly for the night as she started a camp fire and proceeded to rest under a blanket resting on the robots lap before finally falling asleep. Scene 006 The Demons power weakened as Krystal used her special magical abilities to drain its remaining power before slaying the evil within her school friend. The demon succumb to defeat as Krystal, wielding her Shizon Katana, cut the demon within to pieces as it released her school friend safely back to the safety of the ground below. Fear she would be seen in her magical state, Krystal fled to the equipment shed, that contained all of the school's P.E equipment, and closed the door and sealed her magical powers back within the golden gauntlet she always wears on her right arm. After the sealing was complete she stood there in her underwear as she quickly turned to the bag she carried with her into order to change into the P.E uniform it held. As Krystal began to change a piece of equipment nearby fell off its holding and on to the ground. "Who's there?!" Krystal became defensive as she paused changing to investigate the item that fell. The item in question was a baseball bat as she heard terrified breathing behind the nearest rack of gym equipment. "Come out of there!" Krystal held the baseball bat as a weapon as the intruder came out with one hand over his eyes concealing his vision. "..........Aron?!" Krystal dropped the bat and proceeded to cover her more vulnerable areas as Aron entered a state of panic when he removed his hand from his eyes. "AH!" Aron quickly turned his head and explained that he was sorting the equipment from his P.E class away before she entered and closed the door and he hid to avoid being caught but in the end he was found as aron expected to be being by his child hood friend. Krystal however returned to changing rapidly quickly, pulling her PE unform on over her underwear, whilst Aron kept his head and vision averted, however just as Krystal was almost finished changing she tripped while picking up her bag and Aron jumped into action to catch her leading to the worse thing possible in such a place....a compromising situation. The door to the equipment shed....suddenly flew open and before Aron and krystal could react ...it was too late. Scene 007 "Ka-Click" The diamondback pointed at his head signalled the immediate end as the Blu Spy kneeled to his knees in the entrance to the Red sewer, ruining his suit in the process. The Red Spy turned to look at the Red intelligence breifcase tied to the Blu Spy's back..... "You thought you could get away did you?" The Red Spy chuckled as he whacked the Blu Spy across the head with his diamondback revolver. Just as the Blu Spy thought he was done for, the air around them was shattered by the arrow flying through the air and through the Red Spy's cranium sending him into the pipe wall behind. "Get bloody going!" echoed in the distance. In the distance ,in the opposite pipe, the Blu Sniper held his festive huntsman in his right hand while waving to the spy to get over there. In turn the Blu Spy ran and quickly walked through the water to meet with his ally. The Blu Sniper explained that the rest of the team were dead and that the red team had setup shop in their base setting a trap for them. The Blu Spy realised his dilemma ,that by holding the intelligence he couldn't use his dead ringer without dropping the precious intel he risked his life to acquire. The Blu Sniper extended his hand and placed it on the Blu Spy's shoulder. "Give me the intel mate, then you can use your fancy watch to kill them" The Spy was hesistant at first but then conceded to his point and handed over the intelligence and proceeded to disguise himself as the Red Spy as the two proceeded through the tunnel and up the stairs. The main hallway was unusually quiet as the Blu Spy ,under his disguise, walked out calmly only to turn the corner and bump into the Red Heavy, knocking his sandvich all over him and onto the floor. The Red Heavy enraged pulled out his minigun and fired as the Blu Spy managed to evade the attack and ran for further cover. The Red Medic was behind the Heavy...ubercharge at maximum and ready to deploy. The Heavy and Medic cornered the Spy. "You, yes you, YOU ARE DEAD!" The Heavy began to spin up his minigun..... "AAAHHH!" Scene 008 Deep within the desert of one of thousands of countless netherworlds, lied Jamie....except he wasn't quite himself. "Ugh! what happened dood?" Upon uttering the word dood, Jamie realised what had happened to him as he looked at his hands, only to discover flippers in their place. The worst part was that being stuck in the middle of a desert without supplies as he checked his coin pounce only to find a variety of items, unfortuantely none of them were helpful to him as the items in question ranged from the not helpful, A spiked bat, to the even more unhelpful, A jar of dragon piss, to the downright insane and should never be caught with, an exotic vibrator adorned with golden cat symbols. Accompying these items was a note from a reaper...it read.... "To Jamie" "The items before you are to be used at key points in your journey.....The journey itself will lead to your reincarnation without any sins...failure and you will be stuck as a prinny for the rest of your life....." "signed with malice" "Reaper 427" Upon finishing the note, a female shadow lurked over Jamie..... "Well aren't you a cute colour dood?" Jamie turned around only to see death in the form of a demon wearing a scantly clad outfit and a flat chest.... Scene 009 It was a chilly winters day, when Issania was walking peacefully through her local park. The glistenning frost covered grass sparkled in the illumination from the nearby park lights, as Issania took a sip of the hot chocolate she brought a few moments ago. Without warning a snowball flew directly at issania, hitting her in the face and whilst blinded by the snow slipped up on a small patch of ice on the pavement in front of her causing her to fall to the ground, hitting her head softly as well as spilling the hot chocolate all over the snow just off to the left of the path. A young man rushed over to Issania, helping her to her feet and checking to make sure she was not hurt. Issania rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. She looked up at the young man staring deeply into his sapphire blue eyes....blushing, she quickly looked away embarassed. The young man was shyly looking away but offered to replace the ruined hot chocolate and before issania could react he was gone, running back to the coffee stand she was at moments ago. The young man returned and apologised for his actions. Issania accepted his apology and with it the new hot chocolate as the two of them walked through the park together.....Holding hands. Scene 010 The sounds of violent combat echoed in the distance as a lone trooper carefully climbed the cliff face in order to recon the surrounding area. Tessa Williams, who went by the codename Wildcat for her cute apperance but vicious and sometimes playful mood swings, sited the Brotherhood of Nod's SAM Sites, preventing allied reinforcements from landing as well as evacuating civillians from ruined cities being absorbed by the increasing spread of Tiberium. Her squad was tasked to eliminate the SAM Sites on the east end of the enemy base while another team would attack the western side eliminating the sites over there. However her transport was shot down en route to the site leaving her only survivor of the crash as the dropship enveloped the wreckages and pilots of the Wolverine powered walkers that were with her. Wildcat proceeded across the top of the cliff, no Nod soldiers nearby as she desperately tried to find the rest of her team as she approached the first SAM Site. Wildcat crouched as she readied her disc grenade and threw it over a wide distance successfully hitting the site as it opened to attack incoming ORCA attack aircraft, destroying the site . The next one was not easy to get to as Wildcat quickly climbed down the cliff to avoid detection as a patrol came within inches of finding her. Cries and screams of pain could be heard nearby as Wildcat investigated the ruined city. The scene she saw caused her to shed a tear within her combat helmet. Her squadmates lied killed in the centre of a cross road as Nod attack buggies and Cyborgs cleaned up and proceeded to move out. Wildcat wanted to retaliate badly but doing so who blow her cover as she now faced the hardest challenge of them all walking through the Tiberium field in order to get to the next site. Walking through the Tiberium field was suicidial at best as exposure to the substance can kill within seconds even with the combat suits protection...Wildcat would not last long if she took her time. Wildcat ran as fast as she could through the crystaliine fields, the vapours begin to affect her within minutes, not only that but other harmful effects made themselves known as she begin to slow down just short of the half way point. Worse still is that she caught the attention of a Tiberium Fiend which began stalking her...until it was close enough to unleash a volley of tiberium shards from its back, piercing wildcat's combat suit and in turn exposing her body and her insides to the harmful substance, but before it could finish her off.....*Bang!* A Lone Titan walker shot the fiend dead and approached wildcat. With her combat suit pierced and exposure reaching critical it was too late to save wildcat as her armament of grenades detonated upon negative life signs, lightly damaging the Titan. "Titan 312 to Command......Kilo team has been eliminated.....Requesting orders!" "Titan 312......Continue Kilo teams objectives, then regroup with reinforcements and rout the enemy." "Roger that." The Titan began moving towards the final Sam Site. Amongest Tessa's remains lied a locket...inside a picture of the squad she was a part of...it eventually was absorbed into the Tiberium. Category:Blog posts